This Is Samurai Idol
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: The Samurai Rangers hold a singing contest, and meet a few surprise guests. Not really much else happens, just a singing contest. Oh and Jayden and Emily get into a fight. Jemily/Kia/Special Third pairing.


This... Is Samurai Idol

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Power Rangers franchise, or any of the artists featured in the**_ _**fic. Author's Note: Takes place immediately after A Very Merry Power Rangers Christmas (Spectacular ON ICE!) and as such, you probably need to read that first.**_

"Wait, if this is a contest, who is going to be the judge?" Mike asked the question about the major flaw in their plan. "I mean, Ji is going to go for Jayden, we all know that he is his favorite, and I'll get last, obviously. So who did we get?"

"Uh, um, great, we need a judge, and it can't be any of us because for myself, I'm partial to my girlfriend, same with Jayden, and Emily and Mia will go for their boyfriends, Antonio is Jayden's best friend and Mike is mine." Kevin explained.

"Do we have any people who know about Rangers that we can get to help us out?" Emily asked.

"Well, we have previous Ranger teams, but it's almost midnight on Christmas, I don't think they'll want to help." Jayden explained.

"It doesn't have to be a competition." Antonio suggested.

"Well, I think that you will perform better if you have something going for you to win." Mia said. Suddenly Jayden got a call on his Samuraizer.

"Yes, oh, I see, um before you go, can I ask one small thing of you? Will you come over to the Shiba house and judge a singing contest between us Samurai Rangers?" You all will! See you then." Jayden put his Samuraizer up.

"Jayden, who was that?" Emily asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Oh, some past Rangers were in town and wanted to know if we were free to do anything tomorrow, they are visiting an old friend and I asked them to come down."

"Who are they?" Kevin asked.

"Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, and T.J Johnson."

"Wait, Tommy, as in _the_ Tommy. The original Green Ranger, who became the original White Ranger, who became Red Ranger, who became Black Ranger?" Mike asked.

"Yes."

"Wow, that's cool."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but Tommy and Kimberly I get since they've been dating for the past few months after meeting up again, but why T.J.?" Emily said.

"I don't know, they only told me they were coming."

"So, do we wait?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, I think now would be a good time to pick out a song that you want to sing and check to make sure that other people haven't already got it covered." Jayden said.

* * *

><p>Mike knew a lot of songs, but Antonio didn't so we'll focus on him for now.<p>

_"Well I could sing that one- no that's stupid, I could- no I don't think we own that song__, maybe- well great I can't think of anything._" Antonio thought.

"This is just fantastico!" Antonio yelled in frustration.

"Need some help?" Emily asked.

"Maybe." Antonio replied.

"Antonio." Emily said.

"Okay, I can't think of a song to sing."

"Well, how about Fireflies, it is your favorite." Emily suggested.

"Was, I replaced it."

"Well, then sing that song."

"None of us have it, I only heard it on the radio."

"Well, you could ask Ji, he has a bunch of old CDs."

"Okay, I'll do that. Thanks." Antonio said going off to find Ji.

"Well great, I thought helping Antonio out would give me some ideas for a song, but nope, I wonder if Jayden can help any?" Emily asked herself. "Great, speaking out loud, that's great." Emily said. "Repetitive phrases are repetitive, uh still doing it." Emily threw her hands up in the air and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Kevin, you gonna sing what I think you're gonna sing?" Mia asked.<p>

"Maybe."

"I'm singing 'Heaven Is A Place On Earth' by Belinda Carlisle, so what are you singing?"

"I don't know, still thinking, I have a few that I want to sing, but I can't decide." Kevin told her.

"What are they?"

"Well, 'More Than A Feeling' By Boston, 'Can't Fight This Feeling' By REO Speedwagon, or 'Together Forever' By Rick Astley."

"I think I've heard those songs before, but I don't think I can help you pick one out." Mia told her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I sort of figured that out, because these songs are used for almost everything, but almost nobody can tell who the artist is."

"Well, good luck picking one out." Mia said leaving.

* * *

><p>Jayden was in his room getting some symbol practice in, since he knew which song he was going to sing and thought Emily would know too. <em>"Why hasn't she told anyone? I mean, I'm a good friend, but if they say you can tell people what their favorite song is, even if it's a little humiliating for them, you tell them." <em>"I'll never understand girls." Jayden sighed in frustration.

"Oh come on, we're not that confusing." Emily said walking in the door.

"Then why didn't you tell them about me liking Justin Bieber?" Jayden countered.

"Oh, that, yeah, you're right, us girls are confusing."

"Emily."

"Fine, I just didn't want to, it didn't seem that important." Emily lied.

"Oh, come on, you just didn't want to embarrass me."

"Fine, but you never told me I should."

"That's because I don't really care, I am who I am."

"So, I'm guessing you're doing one of his songs?"

"Yep, Never Say Never."

"Oh."

"What are you doing?" Emily still didn't know, she was distracted by Jayden and realized that's why she came in here.

"I don't know yet. Can you help me?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, will you tell me the real reason that you didn't tell the others?"

"But, I did." Jayden looked at Emily in a way that told her that he wasn't buying it.

"Fine, if you want to be that way, I won't help you." Jayden told her bluntly.

"Fine, I'm leaving!" Emily yelled.

"Go!" He screamed back.

A few minutes later Antonio walked in.

"Did you and Emily have a fight?"

"No, why?"

"Well, Emily is upset, we haven't seen you in a while, and we also heard both of you screaming at each other."

"Oh, it wasn't a fight, she just wouldn't tell me the truth about something."

"What?"

"Oh, why she didn't tell you guys what my favorite song is even though I gave her permission to."

"Well, what is your favorite song?"

"You'll find out during the contest." He told him.

"Oh, you're singing it then?"

"Yep."

"Well, good luck, I hope the judges can understand Spanish."

"Why? Oh, let me guess you picked one of those Spanish love songs I'm hearing you sing."

"Yeah, but this one's different."

"It's still a love song?"

"Yes."

"Then it's not different."

"Fine, you're right, but this one has at least some words in English."

"Okay, so like one or two English words in a Spanish song, the judges are an Indian, a Black dude, and a White chick. Good luck with that." Jayden said.

"Well, that's racist."

"Yeah, but being politically correct takes more breath."

"Fine, I know you're right." Antonio started laughing at Jayden's joke. "It's not even that funny." He said through the laughs.

* * *

><p>Kevin was still debating the songs when a furious Emily walked past him.<p>

"Stupid Jayden, blaming this all on me, it's not my fault he likes that song."

"What song?"

"Huh, oh, nothing, never mind it's not important."

"Sounds important." Kevin told her.

"Jayden and I had a fight, a little one, and now he won't help me pick out a song." She explained to Kevin.

"Look, I know Jayden, he loves you, and he is also extremely jealous, so if you sing a song about how you need somebody else in your life, Jayden will come running back to you." Kevin finished.

"That sounds like something Mia would tell me."

"Maybe, but it was my idea, so you need to go find one, plus you said you need a song."

"I've got the perfect one." Emily smiled deviously.

* * *

><p>It was almost five minutes to the Shiba house from where they were, at least, five minutes the way Tommy was driving.<p>

"Tommy slow down, the ice isn't going to go away if we go faster." Kim said.

"There's no ice." Tommy said.

"T.J. can you take over?"

"Sorry, I was a Turbo Ranger too, remember? We only know how to drive fast." T.J. said from the back seat, wanting to stay out of the argument.

"Fine, let me drive."

"Last time you drove my car Kim we ended up stranded in the middle of a field, no." Tommy said.

"That was one time Oliver!"

"Yeah, and that's only because I'm never letting you touch my car again."

"Tommy, you're just overreacting."

"No, I'm not, you're the one who's overreacting." Tommy said defensively.

"Oh that's just childish."

"Shut up."

"You shut up and focus on the road." Kim ordered him.

"Remind me why I let you guys pick me up?" T.J. asked.

"Kim, this is not the time."

"Anyone?"

"You're not always right you know." Kim said.

"Just forget it." T.J. said.

"Look, these new Rangers might need some tips from us."

"Yeah, you can teach them all about losing your powers, again and again."

"Hey, I gave up the Turbo powers."

"Yeah, and look what happened afterwards."

"That's his fault!" He said pointing back at T.J.

"I hope this is about the pizza and not the almost destruction of Angel Grove." T.J. said hopefully.

"Look, can we just be as normal as us past Rangers can be, for the night?"

"Okay." Tommy and T.J. said.

* * *

><p><em>"Emily, look I know that you're upset and all, but. No that's stupid. Emily, I love you. No, too fast. Emily, I want to make it up to you. No, it's her fault. Emily, will you please tell me the real reason you didn't tell anyone about me liking Justin Bieber. No, that's practically what got me in this situation in the first place. Emily, do you think maybe you could tell me something about how you felt when you thought about telling people about the fact that I like Justin Bieber. No, that's just too wordy. <em>_Man, if only there were a way I could talk to her and not sound like either a jerk or an idiot that would be great." _Jayden thought. He kept thinking, but nothing came up. Boy, he had no hope of making up with Emily. At that moment the older Rangers found the Shiba house and knocked on the door. Mia opened the door and told them to come in.

"Hi, I'm Mia, you must be Kim." She said shaking her hand.

"Yeah, this is my boyfriend Tommy and our friend T.J." She said pointing to them as she said their names.

"Nice to meet you." Mia said shaking both of their hands. "Hey guys, the old Rangers are here."

"Old?" T.J. asked.

"Don't worry, I was called old all the time working with Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent."

"You were their teacher, you're supposed to be old." T.J. said. Mike, Kevin, Emily, and Antonio ran to meet them

"Oh my gosh. It's Tommy! Oh man, you are an inspiration to Green Rangers everywhere." Mike said.

"Thanks. So, we're here for some sort of singing competition?"

"Yeah, I'm Mike, that's Emily, Antonio, Kevin, you already met Mia, hey, where's Jayden?"

"He might still be in his room." Antonio said.

"Well go get him, we need to start now." Mike urged.

"Fine, Em, you want to come with?"

"No, you can handle this yourself."

"Kevin, Mia?"

"We're good."

"I'll go." Tommy said.

"Really?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, I might be able to handle his problem, I was also a Red Ranger once." Tommy and Antonio went to Jayden's room, and they saw him on the bed throwing a ball up in the air.

"Hey, Jayden, the other Rangers are here. In fact one of them is actually right here." Jayden looked up.

"Hey, so you're Jayden, you look different than I thought you would. I'm Tommy. What's bothering you."

"Well, um, I'm sorta dating the Yellow Ranger and we just had our first fight."

"Ah, that is hard. I remember mine and Kim's first fight. It was tough, but we got over it."

"How did it get better?"

"Well, it took a while, but they eventually turned me good and I joined their side in the fight against Rita."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just a little joke. What really happened was we both realized we were stupid and we made up with each other."

"Oh, okay. I don't know if that will work for us, but it's worth a shot." Jayden got up and they walked into the main room.

"So, we're here to judge a singing contest?" T.J. asked.

"Yep, this...is Samurai Idol." Mike said.

"Mike, not to offend you, but that is a stupid title." Jayden told him.

"Do you have any idea of what to call it?"

"Yeah, we just call it a singing contest."

"You are no fun."

"Yeah, you have to let the Green Rangers have their idiotic things." Kim teased.

"Hey!" Tommy and Mike yelled.

"You do have to worry about their feelings though, they're secretly very emotional, they just try to hide it." T.J. said.

"We do not!" The Greens yelled.

"Yes you do Tommy, don't try to lie to me." Kim warned.

"So, singing contest." Tommy changed the subject.

"Okay, so I figure, I go first, Kevin goes second, Mia goes third, Antonio goes fourth, Emily goes fifth, and Jayden most likely wants to go last."

"Another trait of Greens, they always want to do things before the others." T.J. said.

"Okay, that I'll agree with, so, are we going to do this?" Tommy asked. The other Rangers just said yeah and Mike went to the center of the room. Everyone else sat down wherever they could find a seat.

"Okay, I'm Mike Vasquez, and I'll be preforming Jackson Harris' _"Go Crazy." _

"This isn't American Idol, Mike, just stop it." Jayden said.

"I will as soon as you lighten up." Mike replied.

"Fine, you can have your fantasy, but you'll have to clean the dishes for the next few days."

"You know, I'm okay with that."

"It's a deal then." Jayden told him.

"Jayden, isn't it your turn to wash the dishes for the next three days?" Antonio whispered.

"Yep, never insult the leader." Jayden told him.

Mike started the music.

_"Cr-crazy, C-r-a-z-y, c-r-a-z-y, c-r-a-z-y, Y, Forget 'The Real World', I need reality, This is bigger than whatever's on MTV, I wanna feel something, I wanna fat beat, I wanna sound that gets you up on your feet, Say that I'm crazy, That I'm young and I'm wrong, But don't you question my love, For every song, I never whisper, Cause I be screamin', Cause in the end, I don't need a reason," _The judges seemed like they were getting into the song, so were the rest of the Rangers, even Jayden, who had to admit that he did like the song Mike picked. However he was still thinking about Emily and how he was going to make up with her. _"We don't, We don't, We don't need a reason, To go, To go, To go, To go crazy, We don't, We don't, We don't need a reason, To go, To go, To go, No reason, We don't, We don't, We don't need a reason, To go, To go, To go, To go crazy, We don't, We don't We don't need a reason, To go, To go, To go, To go crazy," _T.J. was impressed, he liked this song a lot and Mike was doing a good job of covering it. _"Let all your worries fall to the ground, I can make you feel like there's no one around, Never slow down you gotta move fast, Don't mind the others that are livin' in the past,"_

_"Should I do this, I mean, I know Jayden cares for me a lot, but this is our first fight, and Jayden needs to learn to not be so pig-headed when it comes to me. I'm my own person too, I don't need him to tell me what I can and cannot do. Granted, I was the one who didn't tell them even though he said I could, but that should be a sign that I like him enough to wait until he wants to tell them, so why is he mad at me?" _Emily's mind clicked just then. _"He was too scared to tell them and so he had me do it, what would he have done had I not met that Spike kid and he had that secret trick, however he did it. Wait a minute, Jayden was counting on the fact that I would disobey him and accidentally blurt it out to Mia, oh he's good." _Emily did have to give him that, he did have a plan for everything.

_"I don't have a plan. What do I do? Our first fight, Tommy said that we would both realize we were idiots, but he doesn't know us, we're too stuborn. I need a plan because I don't have one, question is, who do I get to help? Antonio is a little too obvious, Kevin is too held up on rules, although he is getting better, Mia is a girl so that might help me understand Em's side of the story, Mike, I could blackmail him so that he doesn't have to do my chores, or maybe pull off the greatest plan ever, get Emily to help me fix our problem without Emily ever knowing we were fixing our problem. Nah, that's too stupid, Emily is not that dense. Huh, now what?" _Jayden was thinking, while keeping a little concentration on the singing.

_"Bigger than Twitter and no we're not kidding, Once we get started the room starts spinnin', You know we're having the time of our lives, Why even think twice, Why even think twice, We don't, We don't, We don't need a reason, To go, To go, To go, To go crazy, We don't, We don't, We don't need a reason, To go, To go, To go, To go crazy, We don't, We don't, We don't need a reason, To go, To go, To go, To go crazy, We don't, We don't, We don't need a reason, To go, To go, To go, To go crazy, G-o c-r-a-z-y, G-o c-r-a-z-y, G-o c-r-a-z-y, Y, G-o c-r-a-z-y, G-o c-r-a-z-y, G-o c-r-a-z-y, Y, Cr-cr-crazy." _Mike finished his song and waited for what the veteran Rangers had to say. "So, how did I do?" Mike asked.

"A good start to the competition, this will be tough if everyone is as good as you." Kim said.

"It was alright, there were things I liked about it and some things I thought could be improved." T.J. said.

"That was possibly the worst non-singing I have ever heard." Tommy said trying to sport a British accent. Mike laughed at how ridiculous it was, and soon the other Rangers were too, even Tommy couldn't keep a straight face. "I'm sorry, won't happen again, yeah, it was good." He told Mike. Mike was happy, he got three compliments.

"Okay Kevin, you're up." Mike told him.

"Hey, none of us agreed to your order." Kevin replied.

"Okay then, who wants to go next?" Mike asked. None of the Rangers wanted to go so Kevin volunteered himself.

"This does not mean anything, I'm just going because they are too scared." Kevin said.

"Hey!" The other Samurai Rangers yelled at him, even though it was true. Kevin walked to the center of the room.

"I'm Kevin Richards and I shall be singing _"Can't Fight This Feeling" _by REO Speedwagon." He started the music.

_"I can't fight this feeling any longer, And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow, What started out as friendship has grown stronger, I only wish I had the strength to let it show, I tell myself that I can'__t hold out forever, I say there is no reason for my fear, Cause I fell so secure when we're together, You give my life direction you make everything so clear, And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight, You're a candle in the window, On a cold dark winter's night, And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might, And I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for, It's time to bring this ship into the shore, And throw away the oars forever, Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for, And if I have to crawl upon the floor, Come crashing through your door, Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore." _Kevin was getting into the song, and so were the judges. The other Samurai were suprised at Kevin's choice, since he was already dating Mia and everything, but they had to admit they liked the song, well most of them did.

_"Really, this song, huh, I don't know, it may be catchy, no, Horton Hears A Who was just too much, why this song, I'm just gonna hear Jojo's solo when it comes time for it. Wait, does that mean I hate the song or like it? Antonio you've got to stop asking these questions, you're just confusing yourself." _Antonio was fighting with himself. He nudged Jayden's elbow to get his attention. It didn't work. He tried again. It worked. Jayden turned to him.

"What is it?" Jayden whispered.

"I forgot." Antonio whispered sheepishly. Jayden sighed and went back to focusing on Kevin's singing. Emily however, was still thinking about the fight.

_"Should I do this? I mean__, I want Jayden to apologize for yelling at me, but I did yell first. I think this song's getting to me. Curse you Kevin, why must you sing a love song. Especially since you knew we were in a fight. Wait, is Kevin trying to help us get back together? Or am I just making everything about us? I wish I knew." _Kevin just kept singing, unaware of the confusion of the totally self-centered Yellow Ranger and the Gold Ranger who may or may not like his song choice. He was aware however of the fact that his girlfriend was staring at him, and it made him a little nervous.

_"And it always seems that I'm following you girl, Cause you take me to the places, That alone I'd never find, And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight, You're a candle in the window, On a cold dark winter's night, And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might, And I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for, It's time to bring this ship into the shore, And throw away the oars forever, Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore, I forgotten what I started fighting for, And if I have to crawl upon the floor, Come crashing through your door, Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore, Ooooooohhhh." _Kevin finished the song and waited for the judges to speak.

"Were you trying to appeal to us by using an old song?" Tommy asked.

"No, I'm just a big fan of the older songs." Kevin explained.

"Oh, okay." Tommy said. "The performance was good."

"Yeah, I agree with Tommy, I liked it." Kim said.

"Yep, it was good." T.J. agreed. Kevin felt good, but Mike started feeling nervous because Kevin had gotten three compliments too.

"Okay who's next?" Mike asked the other Samurai. Nobody wanted to go, they were still nervous. Mike then pushed Mia into the spotlight and she stood there in shock.

"Um, uh, I'm Mia, Mia, Chang." Mia awkwardly told them. "And I shall be singing _"Heaven Is A Place On Earth" _by Belinda Carlisle. The music started.

"It's not American Idol." Jayden muttered annoyed softly to himself.

"It doesn't have to be, she's just telling the judges the title of the song and who sung it." Emily said to him in the mumbling voice he used.

"Fine, hey Em, do you think that we were both just a little, stupid with our fight?" Jayden asked.

"Do you mean, was I stupid?" Emily asked taking it the wrong way.

"No! I mean, _us_, we were _both_ stupid, you and _me_." Jayden whispered.

"It's you and I." Emily corrected him.

"Emily, is this really the time to get on my grammar?" Jayden asked, not believing that she would say that.

"I don't know, I'm not the best speaker either, but I do remember that rule." Emily said defending herself.

"Fine, but do you think so?"

"Yeah, I didn't realize you were too scared until afterwards and you were just responding to me screaming first." Emily said.

"I'm not scared, of what?" Jayden asked.

"You didn't want to tell people about you being a Belieber, so you were going to use me, hoping either way I would tell Mia, Mia would tell Kevin, Kevin would tell Mike, Mike would tease you about it, and everyone else here would know soon too." Emily explained.

"No, I just didn't want to tell them because, um, give me a second you used my excuse." Jayden said. Emily couldn't help but giggle. Mia had been singing throughout their conversation, and nobody noticed the two lovebirds making back up.

_"When the night falls down, I wait for you and you come around, And the world's alive, With the sound of kids on the street outside, When you walk into the room, You pull me close and we start to move, And we're spinning with the stars above, And you lift me up in the web of love, Ooh baby do you know what that's worth, Ooh Heaven is a place on Earth, They say in Heaven love comes first, We'll make Heaven a place on Earth."_ Jayden and Emily hadn't once paid attention to Mia's singing, due to the fact that they were making up. However Kevin was paying attention to the song and thought about what this meant for their relationship.

_"She really likes me that much, wow, I guess I really am her Prince Charming. Prince Kevin Richards, has a nice ring to it. Princess Mia Richards, even better."_ Kevin thought. Mike was the only Samurai Ranger who was fully thinking of nothing but the contest, because Antonio was thinking about his fish cart and whether or not he put it up correctly, and Mia was not thinking at all, just letting the music take over her.

_"In this world we're just beginning, To understand the miracle of living, Baby I was afraid before, I'm not afraid anymore, Ooh baby do you know what that's worth, Ooh Heaven is a place on Earth, They say in Heaven love comes first, We'll make Heaven a place on Earth, Ooh Heaven is a place on Earth, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, In this world we're just beginning, To understand the miracle of living, Baby I was afraid before, I'm not afraid anymore, Ooh baby do you know what that's worth, Ooh Heaven is a place on Earth, They say in Heaven love comes first, We'll make Heaven a place on Earth, Ooh Heaven is a place on Earth, Ooh Heaven is a place on Earth, Ooh Heaven is a place on Earth, Ooh Heaven is a place on Earth, Ooh Heaven is a place on Earth, Ooh Heaven is a place on Earth." _Mia finished the song. She stood in place, she couldn't believe that she did it. "_It felt good." _Mia thought. Again the judges spoke. Again the singer got three generic compliments.

"Hey, are you just saying good job to us?" Mike asked the judges.

"What, no, why would we do that?" The past Rangers asked at the same time.

"Because you gave all three of us good comments so far." Mike replied.

"Who's next?" Tommy asked trying to get away from that. Jayden and Emily were still talking to each other.

"Jay, Em, you want to go?" Antonio asked. They didn't hear him. "Fine, I'll go." Antonio sad dejectedly. He walked up to the center of the room. "I am Antonio Garcia, and I hope your Spanish is good because I'm singing _"La Melodia"_ by Joey Montana. He started the music.

_"Yeah yeah, Jamas pense,_ _Enamorarme asi de ti, Ilusionarme y tener te aqui, Que fueran tus ojos estralitas, Que alumbren para mi, Y yo sone, Con darte a besos por la calle asi, Con que algun dia fueras para mi, Y ahora que te tengo, No pienso dejate ir, Contigo me voy de party vacilando por la calle, Contigo no pienso en el dia en los detalles, Contigo todos sol playa y arena, Tu eres tan perfecta para mi, Contigo me voy de party vacilando por la calle, Contigo no pienso en el dia en los detalles, Contigo todos sol playa y arena, Y tu la melodia que no sale mi cabeza, Dice, Oh oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh oh, No hay nadie en esta mundo que me separe de ti, Tu la melodia que no sale mi cabeza." _Jayden and Emily started paying attention around the point when Antonio was on the ohs, so they missed out on most of the song. They had actually forgotten that they were supposed to be in a competition and check out the other Rangers singing. That's when Emily realized something.

"Jayden." Emily whispered, again taking his concentration from the contest.

"What?"

"I don't have a song."

"You don't?"

"I had one, but it was _"Holding Out For A Hero" _by Bonnie Tyler."

"You were going to try to make me jealous?" Jayden teased.

"Yeah, it was Kevin's idea, he said to make you jealous so you would come back to me."

"Hmm. This is tricky, but I think I have just the song for you."

"What is it?" Emily asked excited.

"Do you know who Carly Rae Jepsen is?"

"Oh, I love her song _"Call Me Maybe"_ I think it's awesome." Jayden just looked at her expectantly. "Oh, gotcha." They went back to focusing on Antonio.

_"Paso por ti como siempre hoy en la tarde, Y te dedico esta cancion pa' enamorante, Pa' que te quedes aqui, Contigo me voy de party vacilando por la calle, Contigo no pienso en el dia en los detalles, Contigo tod__os sol playa y arena, Tu eres tan perfecta para mi, Contigo me voy de party vacilando por la calle, Contigo no pienso en el dia en los detalles, Contigo todos sol playa y arena, Y tu la melodia que no sale mi cabeza, Dice, Oh oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh oh, No hay nadie esta mundo que me separe de ti, Tu la melodia que no sale mi cabeza, Dice, Oh oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh oh, No hay nadie esta mundo que me separe de ti, De ti, Antonio Garcia, Predicador, Flow con clase." _Antonio finished the song and the judges were quiet for a few seconds.

"I don't understand a word of Spanish, but I liked the way you performed that song." Tommy said.

"Tu hablas Espanol mucho bueno." Kim said trying to remember those years of Spanish she took in High school.

"Sorry for Kim, but yeah, it was good." T.J. told Antonio.

"Now I just know you're praising all of our singing!" Mike yelled.

"Was I that bad Mike?" Antonio asked.

"Well, no, but they're doing it, we would have been better off with Ji, at least we would have expected it!" Emily was getting up to go and Mike just kept on ranting.

"Um, hi, my name is Emily Taylor, and I shall be singing Carly Rae Jepsen's _"Call Me Maybe." _She started the music.

_"I threw a wish in the well, _Don't ask me I'll never tell, _I looked to you as it fell, _And now you're in my way, _I trade my soul for a wish, _Pennies and dimes for a kiss, _I wasn't looking for this, _But now you're in my way, _Your stare was holding, Ripped jeans skin was showing, _Hot night wind was blowing, _Where you think you're going baby, _Hey I just met you, _And this is crazy, _But here's my number, _So call me maybe, _It's hard to look right, _At you baby, But here's my number, So call me maybe, Hey I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me maybe, _And all the other boys, T_ry to chase me, _But here's my number, _So call me maybe."_____________________ Emily was really getting into the song, and so was another Ranger.

_"Wow, look at how cute she is, the way her hair flies all over her face when she turns her head, her smile, cut it out Mike, she's Jayden's girlfriend, and like your younger sister if you had one, but I can't help it, I need a girlfriend to get my mind off of Emily, Mia is cute, no, she is Kevin's girlfriend and like your older sister if you had one, yep tomorrow Antonio and I are going to go get girlfriends."_

_"Wow, look at how cute she is, the way her hair flies all over her face when she turns he head, her smile, the way her body seems perfect, I wonder, no, I don't think she would, but what if? No, not now, especially not with the other Rangers and Ji. Maybe tomorrow I can send Mike and Antonio to get girlfriends, Kevin and Mia on a date, Ji to ride his bike, and that would give us at least three hours if not longer, that should be enough time." _Jayden was thinking of his plans for the future.

_"____________________________Your stare was holding, Ripped jeans skin was showing, Hot night wind was blowing, Where you think you're going baby, Hey I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me maybe, It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me maybe, Hey I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me maybe, And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number,vSo call me maybe, _Before you came into my life _I missed you so bad, _I missed you so bad, _I missed you so so bad, Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, And you should know that, I missed you so so bad, It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me maybe, Hey I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me maybe, And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me maybe, Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so so bad, Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, _And you should know that, _So call me maybe."___________________________________ Emily had finished the song and was waiting for the judges to tell her something.

"Good."

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Oh come on, that's one word, they're just hiding who they really think will win! Wait, that's actually smart." Mike realized. Jayden had to go up to the center because he was the only Ranger who hadn't performed yet.

"I'm Jayden Shiba and I'll be singing _"Never Say Never"_ by Justin Bieber." Mike couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What, did you lose a bet?" He asked.

"Nope, it's my favorite song." The other Rangers just stared at him. Jayden turned on the music.

_"Never say never, Never never never, Pick it up, Pick pick pick it up, Pick it up, Pick pick pick it up, Yeah yeah, Never never-ever-ever-ever, See I never thought that I could walk through fire, I never thought that I could take the burn, I never had the strength to take it higher, Until I reach the point of no return, And there's just no turning back, When your heart's under attack, Gonna give everything I have, It's my destiny, I will never say never, I will fight, I will fight 'til forever, To make it right, Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground, Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up up up, And never say never, Yeah never say never, Ne-never say never, Ne-never say never, Never say it, Never-ever say it."_

_"I can't believe that he actually likes this song, oh he is totally losing manliness points for this, wait, didn't Kevin and Antonio sing love songs, that's points off for them, oh boy, I'm am the man of this house." _Mike was thinking about himself, and what the other guys should do, unaware of the fact that his song was also a love song, although more hidden.

_"Emily knew about this, didn't she? And she never told me, her best friend. Well that hurts, but then again, I don't know how she would have brought it up. 'Hi Mia, Jayden likes Justin Bieber songs. Okay, bye.' Yeah that wouldn't have worked. Huh, I guess she really didn't have much of a choice. Oh well."  
><em>Mia thought about how Emily kept this secret from her. She couldn't believe it. _"Wait, isn't this the one with Jaden Smith in it? How is he going to do two people? This will be fun."_

_"I will never say never, I will fight, I will fight 'til forever, To make it right, Whenever you knock me down,, I will not stay on the ground, Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up up up, And never say never, Here we go, Guess who, J Smith and JB, I got you little bro, I can handle him, Hold up I-I can handle him, Now he's bigger than me, Taller than me, And he's older than me, And stronger than me, And his arm's a little bit longer than me, But he ain't on a JB song with me, I'll be trying to chill, They be trying to start with a thrill, No pun intended, Was raised by the power of Will, Like Luke with the force, If push comes to shove, Like Kobe in the 4th, Ice water for blood."_

_"Jayden is doing really well on handling two parts, granted they're mostly seperate, but still, I'm glad we made up, he's a great boyfriend. Even if he does have some strange taste in music for someone like him." _Jayden's girlfriend was thinking. (If you don't know who that is by now, I have nothing to say to you)

_"I was born from two stars, So the moon's where I'll land, I will never say never, I will fight, I will fight 'til forever, To make it right, Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground, Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up up up, And never say never, I will never say never, Never say it never-ever say it, I will fight 'til forever, To make it right, Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground, Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up up up, And never say never, Yeah never say never, Ne-never say never, Ne-never say never, And never say never, Yeah never say never, Ne-never say never, Ne-never say never, And never say never, Never never never." _Jayden finished the song. Mike burst out laughing, and all of the other Rangers looked at him.

"What? Am I the only one who finds this funny?"

"Yes." Emily said looking like she was going to kill him. Mike realized that and shut up. The judges started talking to Jayden.

"That was good, really good." Kim said.

"What Kim means is that was awesome!" Tommy said.

"What Tommy meant is that you can sing, unlike him." T.J said.

"Okay, we all got three compliments, so who won?" Mike asked. The judges all got in a group to discuss who the winner of the competition would be.

* * *

><p>"So, do any of you guys have a clue who did the best?" Tommy asked.<p>

"Nope, you?" They both said simultaneously.

"No clue. So, what do we do?"

"There's six of them and three of us. Rock paper scissors?" Kim suggested

"Who gets who?"

"I get the girls. You two can fight for which two boys you want." Kim said.

"I get red and green." Tommy said.

"Fine, I'll take Blue and Gold." T.J. said.

"Rock paper scissors." Kim had rock and Tommy and T.J had scissors.

"Lose one."

"Okay Green stays."

"Gold in."

"Rock paper scissors."

Kim had rock again, Tommy and T.J. had paper.

"Looks like you lose both, sorry sweetie." Tommy told her

"Rock paper scissors." T.J had paper and Tommy had scissors.

"Well, Green wins." Tommy said triumphantly.

* * *

><p>"Are they doing rock paper scissors?" Mike asked Kevin.<p>

"Looks that way, probably all had different choices and wanted theirs so they figured it would be the best way." Kevin explained.

"Yeah, still a weird way to decide stuff."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Em, I have an idea for tomorrow." Jayden said.<p>

"What is it Jayden?"

"We get everyone out of the house and-"

"Jayden, I don't think I'm ready for that just yet."

"What?"

"You know, the reason we need everyone out of the house."

"Huh." Jayden then realized what she meant. "Oh, no! Not that. We could have another movie night. Might be better to not have all the other Rangers worrying about whether or not we get back to normal size and the theater is expensive."

"Oh, that's a relief, I'd like that." She said smiling.

* * *

><p>"Okay we've made a decision. Mike wins."<p>

"Yes! What is my prize?" Everyone looked around, they knew they were forgetting something.

"You don't have to wash the dishes for the next three days, I'll do it." Jayden said.

"Yeah!" Mike exclaimed

"So, you gave him your chores, only to take them back?" Antonio asked.

"Yep."

"Where's the sense in that?"

"Did you want to have to deal with a Mike that would be complaining about how he was the best, and yet he got nothing?"

"Good enough for me." Antonio said.

"Yes, I am better than all of you!"

"Mike do you want the reward taken away?" Jayden asked threateningly.

"No, I'll be quiet."

"So, I'm sorry we can't talk, guys, but it's getting late and we really need to go." Tommy told the Samurai.

"It's okay. We really just needed a few judges, but if you're ever back in Panorama City, come visit us." Jayden said.

"Sure, mind if we pass that offer to some other Rangers."

"No, it's fine."

"Bye." The veteran Rangers left and the Samurai were left standing in the room.

"So, this was fun, but I'm going to get some sleep." Mike told them.

"Jayden, can you wait a minute?" Emily asked.

"Sure?" Jayden said confused. Mia and Kevin left the room to give them their privacy.

"I'm sorry I thought of that, I mean, I thought you would want to." Emily told him pathetically.

"I do, but not until we defeat Master Xandred, I mean, we can't risk losing the Yellow Ranger for almost a year. Sure we'd have the next Yellow or Red, but it's too much of a risk." Jayden explained.

"Oh, that makes sense, so you do like me enough to do that?"

"Yes Emily, you are the greatest woman I've ever met."

"Okay. Jayden I also have another question?"

"What is it?"

"Well, Mia got me that hair styling kit. Would you prefer straight, curly, or wavy."

"I don't know, you're hair looks good now, but I mean, anything you would like."

"What about pigtails?" Emily asked with a smirk as she left Jayden to think it over.

"That could work." Jayden said to himself as he went to bed.

_**OH MG I am so sorry this took so long. Life just got in the way. Also I am sad to inform you that I am going on a little hiatus of Jemily fics so I can finish those stories that I haven't yet. It's been a year since I've updated one of them, so I need to get working on those.** _And then I'm free. _**Maybe.**_What do you mean maybe? _**Well, I have this idea for a Victorious fic, but I need you to be one of the OCs.**_Fine, but then after that? _**I want to try my hand at finishing Phil Of The Future since you and I both know that the finale to that show was not the ending.**_And how am I going to fit into that? _**Well, I think I will write them side by side, Victorious, Phil Of The Future.** _Oh, yeah, that worked so well with Power Rangers, and No Ordinary Family. You still haven't finished either of those, and you have a Supah Ninjas fic too. So stop over planning and stick to one story. I'd do the No Ordinary Kids since you've neglected that the most, but it's your decision. _**Yeah, I'll go NOK, PRRF, AH, BTR, NOK, PRRF, AH, BTR, and so on and so forth.** _Wait, you'll still do those Jo in New Zealand fics? ___**Well, yeah, I've only done two of those and until it gets to the number of Jemily, I'll keep going.**_Ah, now I get it. Do you think anyone actually reads these. _**No, but they're a good reminder for me, as I usually reread my old fics to see what I did, what worked, what didn't and what I can improve on.**_That's better than some people. _**Yeah. Oh, Happy St. Patrick's Day.**_**  
><strong>Seriously, that's two I've missed so far, that's my favorite holiday, getting to pinch those who forget to wear green. ___**Don't worry, your clone does it just as much as you.**_It's still not me. _**Yeah, it must suck being you.** _Not really, how many other kids do you know that can talk to the Power Rangers everyday. **_Well, the actor's kids._**I mean, non-famous or related kids. **_I'm pretty sure there are some kids out there._ **Fine, ruin my fun. Review people. _**Yeah, review.**_


End file.
